There is an ever-increasing amount of data available to computer users, and an increasing number of services that perform various operations on the data. Using these services, however, often interrupts the continuity of the user experience. Further, the use of some of these services may be restricted to data accessible to the service within one application. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.